


MONSTER

by paradox007



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox007/pseuds/paradox007
Summary: 克系触手蛋艹哥
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 14





	MONSTER

深夜，大风裹挟着枝叶狠狠拍打在窗户上，那些本应该充满欢声笑语的低矮农舍如今只有稀稀拉拉的几盏灯。维吉尔坐在壁炉旁看着火焰发呆，厚重的书放在膝盖上摊开，在某一页停留了许久。

维吉尔只要闭上眼就会回想起之前发生的事情，那些滑腻的触手从黑暗中涌出，盘绕他包裹他，探入他的身体，在里面肆意搅动。维吉尔洗了很长很长时间，他在浴缸里几乎要把自己泡发了，可无论洗多少次身上仍残留着冰冷的触感。他的后穴仍在轻微收缩，一点点地挤出身体里浓厚白浊的粘液，维吉尔不知道他在里面射了多少，没错，维吉尔确信是“他”。

触手化成的男人告诉维吉尔，他叫但丁。

列车轰隆隆地驶过原野，从窗户向外望去是长满枯黄杂草的平原，以及远处若隐若现的群山。今天的天空灰蒙蒙的，云层压的很低，看起来很快就要下雨了。空气湿冷压抑，还有股令人不安的味道。维吉尔坐在靠窗的座位望着玻璃上自己的影子，盯着那双深邃犀利的蓝色眼睛。他不知道自己接下来会面对什么，内心的烦躁不安让维吉尔很是恼火，只能借助翻动书页来平复心情，试图在书中寻找到这团谜题的蛛丝马迹。

这一站只有一个乘客下车，维吉尔整理了一下自己身上的风衣，径直向最远处的居住地走去。

据说自从神秘的生物出现在这里后，那些本就枯黄的草开始泛白变脆，踩过去就会化成一地粉末，再被风卷起来吹向更远的地方。树木生长的形状甚是奇异，它们的根部露出地表，不自然地扭曲盘绕在一起，没人敢吃枝头鲜艳的果实。牲畜离奇死去，井中的水飘着一股奇怪的味道，村里的老人说那是恶魔的启召。在维吉尔到达这里之前一半以上的居民已经逃走了，剩下的散落的住户紧闭门窗，一言不发。维吉尔本身对他们也没有多少期待，在几天的调查后终于来到病化的中心，村东边的一处谷仓。

于是那些扭动的触手看似温柔地将维吉尔托起，只有维吉尔知道那些东西的力道有多大，他们几乎要捏碎自己的骨头。直到维吉尔被缠满全身前他都试图用手中的刀斩断那些恼人的生物，维吉尔甚至不知道这把刀是怎么得到的，使用它仿佛是本能。维吉尔恶狠狠地盯着躲在黑暗中操控触手的但丁，出于自尊维吉尔不会呼救，事实上维吉尔也没有办法呼救，但丁已经将一根触手塞进维吉尔的口中，一下一下顶着猎物的喉咙。强烈的呕吐感让维吉尔有些痉挛，只是稍一松懈，阎魔刀就哐当一声掉在地上，而维吉尔被缠着脖子提起，送入黑暗之中。

维吉尔觉得自己有些缺氧，他的大脑开始抗议罢工，这让他没法分析当下的情况。又有无数的触手凑了上来，他们争先恐后地抚摸缠绕上维吉尔的身体，揉搓他的乳头，掰开他的臀瓣，挑逗他的阳物。好在脖子上的触手在维吉尔窒息前松开了口中的异物也配合地抽出让维吉尔能大口呼吸，身体的感觉也更加强烈——维吉尔能感觉到有两股甚至三股触手扭在一起试图进入到维吉尔的后穴中肆意扩张，它们带来的滑腻液体让前进的阻力减小不少，同时像是在故意使坏一样反复刺激着某处，本来褶皱的内壁被强行撑开舒展。维吉尔感觉自己要死了，无论是高潮带来的余韵还是由窒息带来的痛苦，只要但丁想这样做维吉尔就能被折磨致死。

然而这样的凌辱只是前菜，力竭的维吉尔被像玩物一样拎起来放到但丁的腿上（其实只是一坨缠在一起的大号触手），他感觉自己像一头误入狼群的羔羊，那些触手每一只似乎都有自己的想法，却又统一听但丁的调度指挥，共同点是他们都想操维吉尔。本就埋在身体里的触手更加卖力，那些没能操到维吉尔的看起来很是不甘心，扒开穴口试图往里挤。维吉尔大脑一片空白，他已经不借助前面的触手射了好几次了，更多的精液不是一股脑射出来的，而是和前列腺液一样一点点地涌出，顺着阴茎滴落下来，混着粘液打湿了他银白色的体毛。当触手终于从他身体里全部退出去，维吉尔以为自己能够解脱了的时候，但丁才把自己真正的性器露出来。它比三股缠绕在一起的触手更粗也更蛮不讲理，以至于插入的时候维吉尔直接失禁了，随后几根细软的像是新生的小家伙钻进了维吉尔的尿道，从未感受过的扩张的痛苦让他几近晕过去。维吉尔射得浑身酸软双眼翻白，而且数次昏迷后被但丁的冲撞唤醒，最后在但丁把类似于精液的东西射进维吉尔的身体里后，还坏心眼地往里送的更深，让维吉尔只用手指没有办法清理干净，或许可以孕育一个新的生命。

维吉尔靠阎魔刀支撑一瘸一拐地回到了村庄里的住处，想要议论他的人看起来欲言又止。不久后仅剩的村民也全部死亡，传闻他们是被利器捅穿心脏又割断了喉管，但是政府把这一切都归于传染病。在这片区域被划为水库后，这件事就和维吉尔以及但丁一起永远的沉入水底，官方给出的解释是事件的调查员维吉尔不幸染病去世，没人会知道维吉尔真正的去向。

他成为了魔物的新娘。


End file.
